Hundida
by Aliss.Black
Summary: One-shot. El simple sentimiento de la perdida y de hacer lo que es correcto...


**Hundida **

¿Se puede perder a alguien dos veces? La respuesta es si, ella lo sabía. Se podía perder a alguien todas las veces siendo lo bastante idiota como para meter la pata una y otra y otra vez.

Nunca había sido buena en entender los afectos, en entender sus propios afectos y por eso la había perdido la primera vez. Porque había sido lo suficientemente cobarde como para salir de su zona de confort y arriesgarse algo nuevo, a algo diferente de lo que tenía, porque no había sido capaz de entender sus sentimientos. Esa primera vez solo había corrido, había desaparecido y se había prometido nunca mas exponer lo que conocía por algo nuevo.

Aún recordaba como la conoció, habían pasado años desde ese día. Estaba en un parque apesadumbrada por alguna estúpida pelea que había tenido con Nao, quien era su pareja. Y entonces solo la vio, supo en ese momento que sería muy difícil sacarla de su mente. La quiso desde el primer momento, cuando se hicieron amigas pensó que solo era algo fraternal y cuando sintió que la situación se le iba de las manos simplemente había prometido no volver.

Mucho tiempo había ocurrido desde ese primer día, se habían separado y vuelto a separar. Jamás se habían arriesgado a tener algo, a conocerse de diferente forma, a besarse y siempre habían escapado cuando los sentimientos se comenzaban a interponer en lo que querían solo fuera amistad fraternal. Ella seguía con Nao y Shizuru nunca lo supo, no hasta hacía unos días.

Todo había cambiado hacía unas semanas, Natsuki había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, su raciocinio había quedado rezagado en algún lugar cerca de la esperanza y lo había confesado. La quería desde el primer momento en que la había visto, aunque no era su prototipo de pareja le gustaba y ya no quería seguir ocultándolo.

Se habían visto después de mucho tiempo y todo había sido como el mejor sueño que en algún momento podría tener, no era perfecto pero hacía que se sintiera en una nube... ese día no había dejado de sonreír... entonces le perdió una vez mas.

Una discusión estúpida, algo que ya carecía de sentido había ocurrido entre ambas haciendo que esa burbuja de felicidad explotara arrojándola al vacío, a ese del que aún no lograba salir.

Todo empeoró unos días después, había vuelto con Nao y aún así se sentía vacía. Había pensado que todo mejoraría si tan solo pudiera ponerle un punto final a la situación y reuniendo toda el poco valor que le quedaba había escrito un mail para que Shizuru la odiara y jamás volviera a acercarse a ella diciéndole además la verdad sobre Nao.

Todo había terminado con "Esta vez desaparece y que sea cierto"

Ahora se encontraba aún mas hundida en aquel abismo, intentando ser feliz con aquello que conocía pero sin saber como podría haber sido si tan solo hubiera podido manejarlo. Ella solo quería decir lo siento, quería sacar de su mente lo que había pasado y olvidar, ahora todo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer era hacer feliz a Nao, ella no sabía nada de sus errores y sus locuras, ella no se merecía nada de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Que haces amor?- preguntó Nao a sus espaldas, Natsuki le sonrió arrugando el papel que tenía en la mano y arrojándolo al vacío desde el balcón de su departamento.

-Solo me deshacía de algunas cosas- dijo ella tomándola en sus brazos.

-Sabes que existe el basurero verdad?- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Pues... no lo sabía hasta ahora- respondió Natsuki observando como su novia sonreía abiertamente.

Nao se merecía lo mejor de ella y por mucho que le costara se sacaría el hermoso recuerdo de Shizuru de la cabeza y haría feliz a la pelirroja.

-.-.-.

Que decir al respecto, es un asco, lo se.

Solo tenía todo esto guardado en algun lugar de mi y quería sacarlo y hacerselo saber a alguien... pues nada. Los personajes de Mai hime no me pertenecen, la historia es muy parecida a los hechos reales, pero los nombres han sido cambiados por seguridad...

Hey tu, si lo lees... esto es todo lo que queda de mi.


End file.
